


Will They Survive?

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Aveyond hilarity, F/M, Plenty of Fluff, cheesy humour abounds, humour work, never complete without a crackship, please do not take the randomness seriously, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: Tune in for the most exciting reality show in the Aia vision network, Will They Survive! This season we follow eight contestants who have been all over the news for their heroic and harrowing tales of prophecies, doom bringers and vampires, the all-powerful contestants of Aveyond!{Collab fic with Mu11berry of Aveyond.com {also known as Purpuhl on fanfiction} and Rodania}





	Will They Survive?

_ Rodania= Italics _

Berry{Purpuhl}= Underline

**Queen= Bold**

 

_ Hey everyone! So this is a collab with two of my fav Aveyond people (a.k.a. Queen and Berry)! We had this crazy idea ( _ so crazy _ ) to work on the same document (at the same time so yes, it was a disaster), but we had tons of fun and we hope you enjoy it!  _ **Lol honestly it was chaos, but it was a total blast to work together like this on the story! The funniest part is this was ever only supposed to be a small drabble length oneshot** (lol) **but it kind of...exploded?** _ (it totally did)  _ **XD I honestly, don’t even know….**

Please enjoy our insanity and all this lovely Aveyondness :D

 

_ WARNINGS:  _

 

**_ALL THE CRACK_ ** _  (serious crackshipping)  _ **{Yes, crack must always be taken serious XD}**

 

**_ALL THE FLUFF_ ** _  (ridiculous  _ (and beautiful) _ amounts of fluff) _

 

**_ALL THE LAME HUMOR_ ** _  (not our fault)  _ (IT WAS LARS, I SWEAR!)

 

**_ALL THE AVEYOND PRETTY MUCH_ **

 

**_We are not responsible for the following symptoms:_ ** A sudden obsession with the pairings inside of this fanfic, the sensation of being drowned in fluff, sudden fits of hysterical laughter or numerous and frequent facepalms, or the sudden need to go through all the Aveyond games again. No suing us for dying of randomness overload!! {We have cassia leaves, we can bring you back. We are broke, you shall get nothing out of suing us anyway…}

 

Please read responsibly.  _ (please...very responsibly)  _ **{but with zero expectation of maturity}**

 

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to  _ Will They Survive _ ! *annoying TV show music* We're in the front yard of Thais castle, here on Aia, and with an exclusive episode for you! Let's meet with our contestants starting with Rhen Pendragon!"

Rhen leaped to the forefront of the screen, knocking the host over and yelling something fearsome about defeating the demon and protecting her people and our gracious host could be heard to stutter behind her, "Wait, that isn't what this show is about-- your highness, please-- what--"

Next to the seat that the Thais queen had been occupying a gentle man dressed in similar finery rose quickly, grasping ahold of Rhen's shoulders to gently pull her back and whisper hurriedly in her ear. "....reality show.....prize....no demon....angry vampire.....shhhh..." Turning pink the young queen nodded and allowed the man to pull her back down into her chair. "My apologies." The host cleared his throat nervously and nodded, "Of course highness. Now to introduce her companion, Dameon!"

The host left out a quiet sigh when the queen edged back to her seat. "Based on the latest gossip, rumors say that Dameon and Rhen have a very unique past. The audience is waiting for answers! Mr. Dameon please talk to us!"

The man beside the queen stood again. "Well... I'm not sure what you've heard, but I was... In a bad place, and Queen Rhen got me out of it. So I'm certain she can get us through whatever happens during this contest." He turned and smiled at her and she turned more pink and yanked him down into his seat again. Behind them, a red haired woman snickered (or was it a woman? Perhaps creature of darkness would be more accurate? The paladin beside her wasn't sure).

The host then turned to a young woman sitting several chairs away, black hair pulled out of her face with a large bow and appearing quite bored. "Now I'd like to introduce our next contestant, Mel Darkt-" He was cut off mid word by a dark voice finishing her last name...a tad differently. "Ravenfoot. Mel Ravenfoot" The host met the eyes of the glaring male vampire next to Mel and swallowed hard. "Of course. Everyone meet Mel Ravenfoot and her er-consort Gyendal Ravenfoot. Moving on..."

The man's eyes wondered around and decided not to question Mel's husband, since he wanted his life. He decided to give a try to the vampiress... "Moving on, we have two of the main characters that have appeared through the entire Aveyond series!”

Te'ijal glanced at Galahad and gave a sigh. "This is getting ridiculous. Can we move on? Is this TV show even satisfying the viewers?" 

The man adjusted his tie awkwardly and swallowed hard. He whispered to his microphone something about not getting paid enough and then he coughed. "I’m sure you can tell us something Mrs. Ravenfoot."

"You know I am vampire again right? Don't mess with me human. “The paladin next to her gave a sigh. "As much as I hate this annoying host, you promised not to eat any humans wife." Galahad said, surprisingly smirking.

"Anyway!" The host said, with a half-grateful, half-horrified glance at Galahad, "we also have Lars Tene-"

"Lars Tenebor, high sorcerer of Shadwood Academy and cousin of the empress." Lars had stood and taken the microphone from the host. "I'm the sane one, and I'm sick of this. We also have this weird butterfly lady who is apparently Mel's friend--"

Stella opened her mouth to say hello but Lars kept talking--

"And someone from the second and fourth games might show up later but the current writer is not creative. Can we get on with this?!"

The host grimaced slightly as he snatched his mike back. He was not paid near enough to do this. "Alright, thank you for that.... Anyway, it is now time to explain the rules!!! All eight of our contestants will be placed into a secluded area of the Thais castle for the duration of one week. They must last that week without harming each other or destroying things, and if they do they will win the grand prize!!!" There was unenthusiastic applause and the host felt his eyelid twitch.

"Now, it is time for our contestants and their things to be taken to the private guest wing of the Thais palace, offered to us for this endeavour most generously by king Edward Pendragon!" A brown haired young man gave a gleeful grin and waved, laughing about justice for his suffering or something of the like. "We will cut to break during this time but don't go away!!" He glanced over at the advertisement cards being held up behind the cameras and sighed before pasting on a smile.

" _ Will They Survive _ is brought to you by our sponsors: Herbert's Coffins where the very latest styles are always available, and the great sculpture who is world renowned for his Hercules disaster--I mean masterpieces!!

 

* * *

*after a "short" break filled with pointless marketing*

"Hey again dear viewers! This is Will They Survive and--” 

The host glanced behind the camera guy and sighes.

“Another sponsor? And I'm still not getting paid enough! Unbelievable! I mean Chibjamas are now on sale! Fuzzy red pyjamas with Gyendal chibis on them! If you want one you can call 24680547-"

A shout is heard from the other room. 

"GET ON WITH THAT!" The host sighs pulling his hair violently. "ANYWAY! Let's move on with this lame reality show!"

Mel raised an eyebrow at the man who she was apparently married to. "Chibjamas?"

Gyendal shrugged. "I didn't make them. But when I find out who did..."

He let the threat hang unspoken in the air, and Lars seemed rather more pale than normal. Probably because of the bright studio lighting that had been set up. Yep, definitely the lighting.

"Okay!" the host said, exasperatedly-- er, excitedly. "The first challenge our contestants must face is to arrange their sleeping quarters without killing each other! Let's see how they handle it!"

 

* * *

“That room is mine!!!”

“No way in hell!!”

“Get off the bed with your shoes!!!”

It was utter chaos in the seclusion wing as they fought for where they would sleep. Lars had of course claimed one of the rooms as his own, as per fitting of his noble blood. That plan however was quickly changed with the arrival of a certain vampiress and her dark paladin…

“Sorcerer, if you value your comfort and your humanity you will remove yourself from the bed. Humans may be amusing and at times adorable but even I have my limits and I will not go the week without a room of my and Galahad’s own.” Te’ijal said, her tone relaxed but her raised eyebrows making it clear she wasn’t playing around.

“Why should you get the bedroom?! I got here first, finders keepers!!” 

Te’ijal hissed softly and behind her Galahad cracked his knuckles ominously. Letting out an undignified squeak Lars jumped to his feet, darting around the vampire pairing before fleeing the room.

“Fine!! I’ll go use the other bedroom!!”

Te’ijal and Galahad exchanged looks.

“Should we stop him before he dies?” Galahad questioned curiously.

Te’ijal grinned.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about it, this is a survival of the fittest kind of game and I’m sure Mel and Gyendal will take care of that just fine.”

A shrill scream punctuated her words and the door to the other bedroom was opened and slammed before Lar’s took off the the demon king himself was on his tail.

“See? It’s working out already.”

* * *

 

Lars stalked out of the room half-terrified, half-annoyed. When his eyes fell to another door he flew inside and shut the door behind him so that no one would steal this place too.

The sorcerer closed his eyes with a satisfied nod. 

"Finally, a decent room for someone with royal blood."

A cough was heard behind him. “Hell no!” He turned around, facing the rest of the room when he realised he wasn’t alone.

Lars saw Mel adjusting her bow in front of a mirror, looking at him with a massive grin.

"THERE'S NO WAY I AM LEAVING THIS ROOM TOO!"

The room's balcony opened and Gyendal stormed in. The dark mage stood face to face with Lars and the sorcerer swallowed hard.

"Three...two..."

Before Gyendal could finish his words Lars ran out with a scream and the mage left out a quiet chuckle while Mel looked at him laughing.

"That should do." He said, slowly making his way towards her.

Gyendal placed his hands in her shoulders looking at her reflection playfully.

Mel just shook her head in amusement and mumbled something out with a chuckle. 

“The powers of the great Lord of Twilight...”

* * *

 

In the next room over, Rhen was already crawling into the bed. She needed to be well-rested if she was going to survive a week with all  _ these  _ crazies. 

And anyway, if she pretended to be very exhausted Dameon would give her a back massage to help her sleep.

Actually she could probably just ask, but then he wouldn't have that silly sappy smile he had when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Dameon," she muttered mock-sleepily, reaching out towards where he was pulling the windows closed.

But then she was interrupted by a frantic banging on the door.

"What in Aia--" she bolted upright, and stared at the door, and then at Dameon, who looked just as shocked as she was. 

He went to the door, slowly unlocked it--

"LET ME IN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

Suddenly Lars was trying to tumble into the room, looking decidedly pale and this time there was no studio lighting. Dameon caught him and stood him upright outside the door. "What's the matter, Lars? People are sleeping, keep it down--" 

"DEMON KING! MURDEROUS VAMPIRES--" Lars coughed and cleared his throat, and stood up straighter. "I mean, um-- all the other rooms are occupied."

Dameon looked him over. His robes were disheveled. His hair was sticking up in all directions. He looked rather like he had just seen three vampires consecutively.

Dameon looked back at Rhen, who had already settled back into the bed and closed her eyes. Her purple hair was spread out around her like wings and her arm was hanging tiredly over the edge of the bed.

Well, they had gotten to the room first. "Sorry, Lars, you can't sleep here."

Lars crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Because," Dameon thought quickly. "This is... a supply closet."

And he closed the door.

* * *

 

Lars stared at the door that had just been closed in front of his face for a moment, contemplating breaking it down with magic before remembering that if anything was broken they would lose the contest. Muttering sullenly under his breath he stalked into the main living area, making his way to the couch where he dropped down with a grumble.

“Lars?”

Jumping slightly he turned, looking to see the butterfly girl, Stella he believed they had introduced her as, standing several feet away.

“What?” He snapped, only to feel awful about it moments later when the girl’s face fell slightly.

“I apologize about disturbing you, I was just wondering if you were planning to sleep on the couch tonight.”

Lars instantly knew what she was about to ask and pointed an accusing finger at Stella.

“Yes it is and no way in hell am I giving it you!!! It is mine!!” He patted the couch emphatically. “MINE!”

Stella gave a soft smile and retreated away, setting herself down on a small padded window seat that looked cramped even for the slight female.

“I understand. Goodnight Lars.”

He grumbled under his breath and laid back, closing his eyes as he got comfy on the couch. Comfort came relatively quickly, sleep on the other hand did not. He tried to ignore it, he really did! But he kept on opening his eyes and looking over at the girl sleeping uncomfortably and the gentleman that he had been forcibly reformed into over the course of the quest just wouldn’t leave him alone until with a muffled curse he stood.

He carefully crept over to where Stella was sleeping and with the gentlest of movements slid one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, carefully avoiding her wings. Hoping against all hope she wouldn’t wake up he gently carried her over to the couch, settling her down without crunching her wings and then covering her with a blanket he found on a nearby stool. Then, with an impressive glower he stalked to the window seat and dropped down hard into it, squishing himself inside.

The next time he saw Elini he was going to thank her for ruining his life from her “gentleman training” with a plague curse.


End file.
